Perseus, Demi-Primordial, Power Stealer
by Ronin15
Summary: Perseus takes whatever power he sees, and has a thirst for blood and power. Read the story


I only apologize for starting and stopping so many stories, I started this today and if u want to beta, PM me. I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction or still be in middle school. I'm not sorry for swearing, or the gore, and if you don't like it, please, I dare you to message me about it. XXXTentacion was shot and killed yesterday, and considering I've listened to his music since my mum died of cancer and his music saved me from killing myself, I take his death very hard. There will never be a sing along in my story where the two main characters or love interest look into eachother and sing 'hey there delilah', because that's fucking stupid. Just because Perseus in this story can not speak English, being a Demi primordial and all. He will not be in a fucking mute story where he carries around a whiteboard.

Fuck that.

Enjoy and review, no promise on me updating anytime.

How many lives have been affected due to fear? People fear what they can't understand, this leads them to do terrible things.

So what would happen when they find out about a demi-primordial with a father everyone is scared of

Perseus was a lonely boy of eight years of age, with slicked back coal black hair, and stunning light red eyes that looked like polished rubies, he was quite the good looking kid, but unlike other kids.

He didn't feel love or happiness.

He'd never felt the embrace of his mother, her love comforting him. He'd never felt his fathers proud eyes rest upon him.

He'd only ever felt the anger and the sadness welling up inside him, and he had no idea why he had these overwhelming urges of murder and suicide building up within his body. Sometimes he snapped and let loose and black out.

And wake up in a pool of blood, tears staining his face and his throat feeling like he'd swallowed glass shards. He'd never felt such fear of himself.

Fear because he loved when he woke up in mysterious places covered in either human or animal blood, not that he cared where it came from.

He just wanted more of it.

2 year time skip

Ten.

He had been alive for ten years, in the double digits of age now.

He knew he should be happy today, he was close to becoming a young man.

Yet for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he felt even angrier today. He could feel the bitter tase climbing up his throat, hot tears starting to form in his eyes, throat constricting, he was suffocating from his anger.

And he loved it.

He relished the feeling for as long as he could, before letting out a moan of relief and briefly closing his eyes.

What a fucking memory this would be.

This time he didn't black out, his eyes popped back open and he was forced into the backseat of his mind, watching through his eyes as he sprinted out of his bedroom window and down two stories, into his backyard, leaping the fence and running across the yard, he made it to the main road. His body sprinted at a blistering race down the road towards the more poor part of town, tearing through crowds until he arrived at his 'best friends ' house, Nico Di Angelo . Nico was an interesting boy, too skinny for his age, talked very little, had a mop of black hair, and soulless black eyes. That wasn't what interested Perseus, it was the power that ebbed and flowed off him in waves

Perseus almost wanted to spare Nico, after all what good would it do to kill some little kid? Of course absorbing his power was always a plus, ah fuck it

Might as well enjoy myself.

Perseus snapped back into his mind, in full control of his body now but he could hear the whisper in his ear

Death

Who was he to deny himself?

Grabbing Nico by the back of the neck, he literally punched through his back, just about stabbing through where his kidney was, he would slowly bleed out. But he wanted him dead now.

Nico tried putting up a fight against the bigger boy, but was completely drained of energy and will to live after looking in his blood red eyes. It was like all his power was being drained out of him by mere contact with Perseus, he let out a guttural scream and encased himself in hellfire, the hottest substance on the planet. Screams emanated from the flames, the souls of the damned coming to the aid of the son of a demon.

Perseus stepped back as the fire licked at him, he let out a snort at the attempt at defense and the scream, but raised an eyebrow when he felt the heat. He had never felt heat of this temperature, by all means he should be melting to death at this point, and Nico knew it.

But Nico had never fought a demi-primordial, let alone an unhinged psychopath who could take any power he saw. After all that was his ability.

Perseus could copy an ability or technique from a person or entity just by seeing it, but it would only be half as strong, or go half as far, or 2x slower. But he would get 100% capability of the power if he killed the person or entity.

So here Perseus was torturing a son of a demon to death.

He looked at the flames and could feel the knowledge of the power flowing into him, and everything else he needed, he let out a moan of pleasure before taking

Extending his right arm, coating it in redish ki, forming it into the shape of a 6 foot scythe, cutting Nico from his right shoulder down to his left hip, servering him in two, whatever organs got into the way of his weapon exploded, coating the room in his now black blood.

Perseus activated his power and slowly all of the blood pushed its way into his body, his eyes emanating a glowing red, lighting up the entire room.

He could feel all of the demon spawns power in him now. He took a step back before backflipping into his own shadow, teleporting from Florida to New York City. He had no reason not to instantly move into New York, after all his mother had died during childbirth and had no one raise him, the house he was living in was a cabin in the woods and had nothing in it and Perseus required no food or water at this point. Dashing to a real estate office, Perseus summoned a few million dollars from Nico's bank account, which he wasn't allowed to access until he was a full blooded demon, thus why he was in the poor part of town.

Buying himself a penthouse next to the Empire State Building, he filled out a form and handed it and the money to the women in the front, taking his keys he teleported to an old movie store, as Perseus could copy any move he saw he figured what better then watching anime to gain new powers, something he had been planning on for awhile. Buying any anime with power available, he teleported to his penthouse, quickly making a few hundred tv's appear, he set the, up in a perfect circle, plugging everything in and drawing a satanic circle around himself in the middle of the circle, he let out a smile.

Time to fuck shit up

Okay I'm not going to lie and say half of the powers he gets from watching anime will not be from dragon ball, I fucking love dragon ball it's sick. He wil go super Saiyan, and eventually SSGSS and ultra instinct, as wlel as other forms from anime, which I have to watch because I'm fucking busy with school. If you want to beta the story, PM me or review. If you want to say oh hey good job gideon, PM or Review. If you want to say 'fuck you, Aussie cunt', well your country is shit and fight me ya dog. Hope u had a good read and PM me because if not I'll be pissed.

Toodle doo,

Fuck yourself.


End file.
